Feeding infants exclusively breast milk is recommended for the first six months of life. But in the United States, less than twenty percent of mothers are meeting this recommendation due, at least in part, to inconvenience of breast feeding. Although breast pump devices exist, these devices also carry inconveniences. For example, many breast pump devices are bulky, require a private room for a mother to undress and secure the device, and they are difficult to clean. Thus, there is a need for an improved breast pump.